Two Sides Of Life
by NarakuIsEvil
Summary: This story is about two girls from two different sides of life meeting and learning from some of the Naruto characters like Itachi and Kakashi. Please read and review.
1. Helped Out

**Prologue **

On morning a young girl, no older then five, was walking through the forest; humming to herself. She seemed lost to the world, her deep blue eyes had a glassy look to them and every now and then she would brush her short matted dark hair out of her face.

A man and little boy out walking came around the bend in the path and spotted a girl walking blindly. Seeing her fall the man ran and helped her up.

"Looks like you could use some help," he suggested eyeing her bloody clothes. She nodded, but her body was tense, and wary.

"You have nothing to fear, I have a child of my own." he gestured behind him. "That boy is my son Katan."

"I'd like that, thank you." Her voice and eyes hinting that she had seen things no child should have. "I'm Rose, who are you?" she asked.

He smiled and said "My name is Rosiel, hello Rose. Come on you two, let's go back." Meanwhile outside the forest on the streets of Crelon another young girl ran for her life.

"Get back here brat!" yelled the guard chasing her.Spotting an open window the girl didn't think, she dove right in and slamed the window down, quickly moving out of sight.

"What the hell?! Who are you?" a man asked from the doorway.

"Sorry sir," she panted turning. "I just wanted to get away from those men." Itachi smiled softly when he saw the girl's panicked look. She couldn't be older then five. Her long brown hair was a mess and her bottle green eyes were filled with knowledge no child her age should have known. Moving to squat in front of her he asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Arianna..." she answered warily.

"Well Arianna I'm not going to turn you in, but you have to let me help you ok?" She nodded and he took her hand. Leading her out of the room and in to a bar. Seems she had thrown herself in to an inn.


	2. Meeting Each Other

Chapter 1 

'_13 years later...'_

Rose smiled and said good bye to Rosiel and Katan, whom she saw as family. She was going to the mountains to train for a bit, because she wanted to be as strong as her unofficial "father". On her way she bumped in to someone and she balanced on the balls of her feet to stop herself from falling

"Sorry 'bout that," she said bowing her head.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl speaking looked to be about her age. "I'm looking for Kakashi sensei. He's to teach me, do you know where he lives?"

Rose shook her head, "No sorry I don't. My name's Rose, by the way."

"Arianna," said the other girl nodding. "I have to go; it was nice to meet you."

They said their distracted good bye's and went their own way.

By noon Rose finally made it to the mountains and finding a good spot in an open field she began to train.

By dusk she was tired. Leaving her new training ground Rose began to look for some sort of shelter. Spotting a lone house she walked up to it. After knocking and getting no answer she tried the knob and found the door unlocked. 'Who's ever house this is, is stupid to keep the door unlocked.' she thought to herself. Going in she spotted a bed and quickly dropped on to it; falling asleep.

When Itachi went home the sight that greeted his wasn't good; his door was open wide and a girl was sleeping in his bed. 'I'm tired but I don't think I'm seeing things.' he thought. 'God, let this be real.' And after striping he lay down beside her, and slowly drifted off to sleep. While they were sleeping, the two had moved closer together. In the morning their position was that of two lovers embracing. Mitch's arms were around her waist and Rose's head rested on his chest.

Itachi woke first, blinking against the bright sun coming in through the window. He saw how they were laying and smiled. "Wake up, my angel," he said softly. Rose opened her eyes and blinked coming awake. After a few moments she jumped out of his arms, frightened. Holding a kunai knife in one hand and a suirken in the other, she nearly shouted at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

Itachi laughed and said, "The name's Itachi Uchina, who might you be? I did find you sleeping in my bed, so you owe me that much." He watched as she lowered her weapons, making her vulnerable.

Putting them away she looked at him and said, "I'm Rose; sorry about sleeping in your bed, sir."

"It's okay, you can stay as long as you'd like to." She nodded her thanks and went outside to think.

"Damn," he murmured, "but she's beautiful."


	3. Training

Chapter 2 

"Ah crap, not again!" Lost, Arianna tried to back track but couldn't. The directions had seemed easy enough. Go down to the valley like your going in to the city but turn right at the fork instead of left and the house is just off the road. 'I'm so nervous I'm turning stupid,' she thought sadly. With daylight fading, she spotted a house, ran up the long path to it and began knocking on the door.

"What, do you want!" shouted an aggravated sounding silver haired man pulling open the door. He took one look at her and said, "I'm not looking to take on more students. Good night."

As he was getting ready to shut the door, Arianna stopped it with her hand. "Wait please; I just came to ask if you know where Kakashi sensei lives? I'm lost."

Studding her, the man smirked. "I am Kakashi." Arianna was stood stunned for a moment. An 'Oh. Well then' wavered from her as she processed the information. Finally pulling herself together she bowed.

"My name is Arianna, Kakashi. Itachi sent me to you for training." she said straightening.

At the mention of his friend's name, Kakashi grinned. "So you're the former thief he kept telling me about." As he held out his hand.

But Arianna didn't shake his hand only stared and mentally evaluated her new teacher. He was as handsome as Itachi said and probably knew it to. That smug smile, the flashes of amusement she saw in his grey eyes, and his tousled silver hair; she felt a funny feeling just looking at him.

"You okay kid?"

"Don't call me kid. My name is Arianna", she said snapping out of her momentary daze. She always got mad when people called her kid...she was eighteen, not twelve, as her young face, agile and slightly undeveloped looking body suggested.

He shrugged, unfazed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine." He nodded and opened the door wider, motioning for her to come in. Warily she walked in to the house. Turning to watch him as he shut the door.

"Your training starts tomorrow so go and get some rest." Kakashi said pointing to the stairs. "Last door on the right, across from mine." Arianna nodded and walked up the stairs moving out of her new teacher's site.

After Arianna had gone upstairs Kakashi walked back in to the living room, thinking about his new student. No doubt she was young, extremely young to be one of his students, but Itachi did recommend her.

Kakasi had a bad feeling about this student. She didn't seem brash, like Naruto, or look emo, like Sasuke. She didn't even seem boy crazy, like Sakura had been. Still, why, when he had first opened the door, had the sight of her made his heart leap. He was twenty-eight years old for God's sake. She was what, ten, twelve? He felt like a pedophile.

Kakashi was thrown from his thoughts when the clock chimed nine. 'Better get in bed too. I have to get up earlier then she does.' he thought heading for the stairs. All of a sudden he heard an ear splitting scream, coming from the room he had given Arianna.


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 3**

Racing up the stairs Kakasi shoved open the door to see Arianna sitting up in bed holding the covers to her breast and panting heavily. As she opened her mouth to scream again, Alex walked to her and grabbed her.

"Arianna, wake up! You're dreaming." he said shaking her slightly. But she struggled out of his grasp and, sobbing, moved away from him toward the wall.

"No, no...don't hurt me please! I'm sorry..." she sobbed. "Please! Papa, please don't!"

'Papa?' Kakasi thought. 'What did her father do to her?' Sitting on the bed, he scooted over until he could touch her. Gently taking her in his arms he pulled her to him and waited until her sobs stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked when her breathing returned to a somewhat normal rate. She nodded and tried to move out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her.

"Please. Let me go." she said pushing against his chest. Alex reluctantly let her go and stood up. Then blushed and looked away.

"Good night Arianna, see you in the morning." After he left she looked down in confusion. Her shirt was pulled tightly over her body outlining her breasts.

'Oh God.' she thought horrified. 'Tomorrow is going to be embarrassing.' When Kakashi shut the door of his room, he let his restraint go. The front of his pants filled and he groaned in agony. So she was older then she looked, much older.

"Damn." Tomorrow was going to be hell. He sighed and striped, falling in to bed naked. Dreaming of his new student.


End file.
